


Seatbelt

by honeybutter (volleylover_09)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/honeybutter
Summary: «I think me sleeping here has fucked up your Monday schedule, babe.»
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...here we are again.  
> My first rodeo was so fun that I've asked myself "why not?"  
> Our mission (mine and especially sheswanderlust) is to fill this fandom with Dan/Charles fic. Either you like it or not. :)  
> Plus, I really really find myself longing (gaga said it, not me) for a more human Charles. A Charles who can be an affectionate person or just the kid he deserves to be.  
> I'm already boring you all, so let me just thank my significant other in writing, sheswanderlust, for everything she does for me and my stories. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this is true. A girl can dream.

When Charles woke up that morning, it was because of the curly hair tickling his nose. He frowned as he rolled on his back, and he opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times, while he recognized his apartment in Monaco.

He let himself lay there, under the covers, as he thought about the late flight which had brought him and Daniel back there, both so drained that they stumbled in bed with their clothes still on.

That was probably why Charles felt so hot at the moment. He clumsily took off the sweatshirt, most likely a Dan’s one, and he threw it on the floor before laying back on the mattress, slowly reaching Daniel’s body and clinging to his chest.

The heat the Aussie was releasing was almost unbearable, yet Charles felt himself hiding against the other driver’s neck, relaxing when Daniel shifted a little on his side to wrap his arms around the younger, humming happily.

Charles smiled against Dan’s warm skin, while the other started caressing his back, his large palms drawing circles as Charles pressed even closer to his body, hugging him in turn.

If he was honest with himself, Charles would have admitted he had never felt that relaxed in his life. He never felt the urge to linger in bed longer than necessary, as if his troubled sleep would allow him to. There was always something planned for him to do, a training session, an interview or simply a few hours on the simulator, like he used to do every Monday morning.

And then had come Daniel, taking apart brick after brick, every wall of rigid perfectionism and all of his not so healthy habits –at least according to the Renault driver. And Andrea. Andrea was surely backing Daniel up on that subject, the traitor.

Charles would never admit it to him, but he felt genuinely better.

He could really tell the difference, he who had lived all his life without resting, always on the edge of a cliff, so high that he could easily touch the sky and yet he felt so hard to breathe sometimes.

«Mornin’ Peach»

Daniel’s rusty voice whispered in his ear and Charles found himself wanting to stay right there five more minutes, or hours, or days. He wasn’t so sure anymore.

The Aussie moved on his back, dragging Charles with him, never letting him go. The Ferrari driver adjusted on the top of him, sighing, his eyes still closed, so comfy with his head on the other one’s chest.

«I think me sleeping here has fucked up your Monday schedule, babe.» Dan said in a laugh, playing with his hair, as Charles purred at the sensation.

He slowly got up on his elbow, without any hint on what Dan had just said.

«What?» he murmured, shifting towards Dan’s lips.

He didn’t wait for an answer, yet he was already kissing him, open mouth, rising heat, youth showing in all his enthusiastic touches.

He gasped at the feeling of Dan’s hand under his shirt, whining when he was not moving it.

«I said…» Dan started again, a bit breathless «…it’s Monday and we’re still in bed.»

Charles straddled him, laying down to kiss him again, while heat was spreading through his thighs, Dan’s hands finally grabbing him and keeping him close.

«So what?» Charles whispered as he was pressing down his hips and moaning. «What time is it?»

He felt Daniel chuckle, hands already on his ass and tongue licking his swollen lips, before attacking them again.

«It’s almost noon, babe.»

Dan found absolutely funny the power that one single word had on the younger’s mind. It was like he had somehow switched off and was back to his murder kitten mode. It was fascinating to see the other so concentrated on the track. It was less amusing in bed.

He realized he just blew his occasion of some marvelous Monday morning sex, as he watched Charles eyeing him with surprise mixed with horror, moving away in a flash.

Within seconds, he was all alone and suddenly cold on the mattress, looking sadly at his very much awake cock.

He sighed, groaning the same way he did when he had complained on the radio after his last DNF. Well, not exactly the same way.

He watched Charles fumbling around the apartment, searching for god knows what, and then disappearing in the bathroom, locking himself inside.

Only then Daniel let himself shake his head and laugh, helplessly.

«What an idiot I am.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm soooo late, I know.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this too, let me know. <3  
> Always reviewed by the marvelous ms. sheswanderlust <3

It had been almost an hour.

Dan looked again towards Charles, sitting on the simulator, his eyes fixed on the screen, and sighed. Time passed faster when he himself was on track rather than watching his boyfriend driving on a fake one. He had taken a shower earlier and then found himself in the kitchen, a mug of too hot coffee on the table and his head in the fridge trying to make a quite decent sandwich with the few ingredients still edible in there.

Then he moved back to the living room, relaxing on the sofa and eating his lunch, as he kept a close look to Charles.

He looked very comfortable in his home clothing, a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a hoodie, clearly stolen from Dan’s stack. It was a warm yellow one, with his own logo, which Charles seemed to like so much he didn’t wear much else apart from that when he was at home. Each time he got a glimpse of that yellow fabric around him he felt his smile grow a little wider.

Socks were a completely different subject, instead. Dan eyed to the sad black pair the younger was wearing at the moment. Charles didn’t let the Aussie anywhere near them, while Dan frowned every time at the total absence of pattern.

«I mean, Charles…» he started every now and then, trying to change his mind «no dots, no animals, _no colors AT ALL._ Who’s gonna recognize you on the grid with these anonymous socks, come on.»

And Charles always responded with the same exact words. «I’m wearing red, of course they recognize me.»

Dan shook his head, helplessly. «You’re no fun, babe.»

Once he had finished his sandwich he noticed Charles’ water bottle left untouched on the floor, next to his seat.

The Monegasque easily tended to forget anything that wasn’t related to whatever he was doing and while Dan always praised Charles for his concentration, on the other hand he simply couldn’t avoid worrying about him.

He moved towards the bottle and put the straw right in front of the other one’s mouth.

«Drink.» he encouraged him, catching a bit of his attention.

Daniel pushed back a laugh when he saw Charles gasping for the straw, eyes still fixed on the screen, following the track, yet his mouth opening and closing like a fish outside the water.

Dan put him out of his misery pushing the straw on his lips so that he could take a long sip.

«Thanks.» he cleared his voice and Dan smiled, taking away the water bottle.

He placed a hand between Charles’s neck and shoulder, squeezing a little, the Ferrari driver’s muscles all tense.

«Scoot over, luv.» Dan said with a grin on his face. Time had come for him to test Charles’ concentration, and enjoy himself a little.

Charles frowned. «What are you doing?»

Dan tried to push him along the seat, while Charles struggled against him to stay focused and maintain his position.

«Just scoot, I wanna sit here.» Dan insisted and he moved his leg on the other side as he straddled the seat.

«No Dan, there’s no spac-God I almost hit the barriers» Charles complained and Dan tried to make either of them comfortable, snuggling up to him.

«See? I knew we would fit.»

«It’s just-» Charles stopped, his eyes following a series of turns «You could have waited ‘til I finished, it’s less than twenty laps.»

Dan delicately kissed his nape, smiling at the goosebumps on his skin.

«You know I’m a very affectionate person, babe.» he smiled as his arm hugged the other’s waist «I’ll be your seatbelt…you’ll need it, with your reckless driving and all.»

Charles chuckled and made himself comfortable, his back resting against Daniel’s chest, while he kept driving.

«Just…stay still» mumbled Charles and the Aussie kissed him on the cheek, humming a rhythm quietly.

It lasted less than five minutes.

Daniel’s lips began leaving feather kisses on the other’s nape and his hand wandered on the edge of his sweater.

He felt Charles stiffen, fists clenching around the wheel, staying focused on his task.

Yes, Daniel really want to make him loose it, see him crack. He kept an eye on the missing laps on the screen and thought he had enough time to work Charles up.

He started kissing his neck, smiling when he felt him shiver, so sensitive to the other’s attentions, yet not so inclined to surrender to them, _to him._

«Dan…» Charles chastised him, trying to move a little forward, Dan’s arm keeping him in place instead, making him hiss «…please, just let me finish»

Daniel carried on teasing him, his hand lifting the sweater’s hem and crawling under it, finally touching his skin. His lips caressed his ear, hot breath and slight touches.

«Earlier we were in the middle of something and you stopped it.» Dan purred on his neck, his hand going back up to his chest and his fingers pinching his nipple slightly «You had me all worked up, for nothing.»

He felt Charles’ breath break and he hummed in satisfaction, a rush of excitement running down to his cock, grinding against his ass.

A muffled moan escaped from Charles’s lips and Dan grinned on the younger driver’s neck, biting a little, while his hand was fumbling with his sweatpants’ waistband and sliding inside.

«Oh, so you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?» Dan teased him, while he began stroking him through his boxer. He grinned when he saw through the screen the car almost hitting the barriers «Geez, that was close.»

He felt distinctively his cock grow harder and harder while he kept stroking him.

«So beautiful, Charles…» he praised him, leaving a wet trail on his neck, his lips closing on his rigid jaw «so beautiful when you’re fighting to keep your eyes open and race despite me. I think Mattia would appreciate your efforts.»

Charles moaned loudly, driving faster and faster, white knuckles stiffening his moves.

«Yeah, just like this, finish it…» he encouraged him, pressing his forehead on Charles’ hoodie, quickly loosing it himself, as he rocked his hips against the Ferrari driver’s back. «…so I can fuck you right here.»

Dan fastened his strokes, panting on Charles’ ear, when he saw the other loosening his grip on the wheel, his head arching back, eyes closed, as Daniel watched the car crashing straight into a wall.

«Sorry for your DNF, babe.» Dan chuckled against his cheek and kept palming through his boxers when he felt Charles moving away from him. He frowned as he thought he might have screwed things up. He clearly had gone too far with that shit, like he usually did with other stuff, like he couldn’t understand when to stop. This was Charles he was talking about, not some random Perth guy he had known forever and he could screw around with.

Charles was another story. A special one.

He shouldn’t have touched the simulator topic. It was like sacred to him and he had fucked up, he had fucked up so bad-

_Wait._

_What was he doing?_

Dan stopped overthinking the moment Charles stood in front of him, all red cheeks and lusting eyes, lowering his sweatpants and boxers in one time and stepping out of them.

He felt his mouth water at that view. Before he could think of doing something, Charles moved to sit on his lap, straddling him. Daniel cupped his face, feeling him panting on his lips, caressing slightly his jaw, while Charles closed his eyes, leaning forward.

Daniel kissed him fiercely, swallowing Charles’ moans as he slid his hand under the hoodie he was still wearing and grabbed his ass.

Teeth kept biting lips, hands touched each other clothed chest, gripping on shoulders, trying to get closer and closer. Daniel groaned as Charles fumbled with shaky hands on the other’s shorts, brushing occasionally on his cock, trying to free it without him moving away too much. Dan took pity on him, lifting his hips and lowering his briefs just a little. He shut his eyes, lips parted, lost in the feeling of Charles’ hand wrapped around his erection.

He should have gotten used to that, _months_ had passed _._ Months of truly bliss, if someone asked him. Well in that case, he strongly believed that someone would soon get tired of his rambling about Charles –Michael had proven him right, Max well…Dan wasn’t enough of a fool to even _try_ with him. He was pretty sure he could easily spend hours talking about how things were between him and Charles. About the late night texts, the secret looks they shared through the paddock –along with Andrea’s eyes rolling- the light touches under the table in a random conference room. He would smile telling about when he would sneak in Charles’ hotel room, meeting Sebastian accidentally in the hallway, his former team mate cheering him with an allusive grin. Yet all the struggle of being there for one another despite the race, the competition, the difficulty of being in the same place and just can’t see each other, all of it disappeared when Daniel walked in the room and here he was, standing still, shy smile and bright eyes and all he wanted was to kiss him.

He should have gotten used to that, the looks, the kisses, even Charles touching him. Yet, every time it felt exceptional.

«Feels so good.» he whispered, few curls fallen on his forehead as he leant towards Charles, locking their eyes.

«Yeah?» Charles nodded himself, letting him go as he adjusted on Dan’s thighs, both shivering when their cocks made contact.

Daniel traced Charles’ red lips with his fingertips, biting his own while Charles began sucking obscenely two of his digits, his tongue swirling around them.

«Fuck» Dan groaned, as he couldn’t look away from the trail of saliva from Charles’ lips to his slicked fingers.

«Yeah» Charles repeated, his voice low as he leant against his neck, brushing his nose on his hot skin. «You promised.»

Dan let out a choked laugh to the whimpered cry that escaped from Charles, making him sound like a little child. He pushed his finger inside him and heard him hiss, his breath slowing down as his hands fisted the fabric of his sweater.

He felt Charles melting on his chest, as he pushed slowly, again and again, Charles rewarding him with his moaning.

«I _promised_ I would have fucked you if you had finished your race.» he specified, thrusting a second finger in his heat and earning a loud moan for it. «But you hadn’t.»

«Please, _Daniél…_ »

The Aussie smiled, knowing Charles was really not caring anymore about anything apart from getting to the main event, his pleading tone crawling under his skin and he fastened his movements, when he felt Charles shaking, knowing he had reached his prostate.

«You want everything, don’t you?» Daniel carefully removed his fingers making Charles whimper, while he stroked his length and aligned it to Charles’ entrance, as the younger slowly sunk on him, lips parted as the discomfort vanished and then it was only pleasure.

«Only this time, babe.» Dan murmured, meeting his lips in an open mouth kiss «You can have it all»

«God, yes» Charles moaned loudly as he started riding Dan hard and fast, like he had just seen the red lights turn off and he had all the track for himself, no one chasing him, just his own mind.

Thighs trembling feeling the stretch inside, eyes shut, he was panting directly in the other’s ear, as Daniel tightened the grip on Charles’ slim hips, pushing up and hitting his prostate over and over, feeling the Ferrari driver clenching around him.

Dan reached Charles’ cock between their bodies and he had barely touched it that Charles cried his pleasure against his shoulder, while Dan thrust up a few more times, before coming himself.

His heart was pounding in his chest, sweat tickling down his torso, as he shivered. Dan gently rubbed Charles’ back, lying still against him. Just his quieter breathing revealed his presence to the other one.

«Charles…» he hummed, shifting his lips just so he could kiss the younger on the cheek. He felt him smile immediately and slowly standing up, gripping on the simulator’s seat to steady himself.

He pushed a hand through his hair, brushing them away from his forehead, and his eyes lowered down to his hoodie, while he felt Daniel’s eyes watching his every move.

«Look at the mess you’ve made.» he said raising an eyebrow, pointing to each other dirty sweaters.

Dan let himself laugh loudly, getting up too and adjusting his pants, before he leant towards him for a quick peck on his lips.

«That shit’s not mine, babe.» he grinned cheekily, as Charles stirred his lips, sneering.

«It is the one trickling down my thighs, thank you very much.»

He turned his back on him, limping to the bathroom as he made a show for him stripping off his hoodie.

Daniel followed his moves, looking hungrily at his slender and naked silhouette.

«Are you coming or not?»

Charles’ voice reached him loud and clear, the sound of water already running coming through the open door.

Dan smiled slyly, walking towards the bathroom while undressing himself.

Oh, he would have followed him anywhere.


End file.
